Deadly Love, Deadly Hate
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: Hikaru and Haruhi have started going out. But what happens to poor Kaoru when this happens? And will Tamaki be able to help the younger twin? Please R&R.


**Phew, finally finished this. Took me long enough XP Anywho, on to the fic :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Sad, I know.**

**Warnings: Swearing, self hurt (cutting), character death**

**Well, other than those, enjoy!**

* * *

"_Kaoru, we have something we need to tell you..."  
Kaoru glanced up from the book he was reading and came face-to-face with Hikaru and Haruhi.  
"What is it?" The younger twin asked, placing his book down and looking up at the two in confusion. Hikaru looked really nervous, which confused Kaoru because Hikaru rarely ever got nervous. Haruhi elbowed the elder twin in the side.  
"Just tell him, he'll find out anyways." She hissed.  
"Find out what?" Kaoru asked, looking between his brother and the cross dresser.  
"Um, well...."  
"Hikaru and I are now dating." Haruhi announced, interrupting the older twin. Kaoru stared at them, shocked.  
"Um, well, congratulations." Kaoru finally managed to say after several minutes of awkward silence.  
"Y-you don't mind?" Hikaru asked nervously.  
"Why would I mind? I'm happy for you." Kaoru forced himself to smile.  
"Thank you, Kaoru. See Hikaru? I told you he wouldn't be upset." Haruhi nagged as she dragged Hikaru out of the room. Kaoru sat there for a couple of minutes, trying to let what he had just heard sink in. He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep the stinging tears he felt at the back of his eyes from falling. He climbed into his and Hikaru's bed and curled up, praying he was dreaming, tears starting to fall silently as he drifted into a restless sleep..._

O.O.O.O.O

"Happy for them, my ass." Kaoru mumbled under his breath. It had been two weeks since his twin and Haruhi had told him they were dating, and Kaoru felt himself growing more and more bitter, and more depressed, every day. Right now Hikaru and Haruhi were sitting at a table in the corner of the third music room by themselves, chatting and laughing. Kaoru groaned, resting his head in his hands. _'Why the hell should I care so much? I mean sure, I'm in love my brother, but I've always known he doesn't feel the same about me, and I've always known that he would start dating eventually. I just never expected him to completely ignore me once he did...' _Since Hikaru and Haruhi had started dating, Hikaru was spending less time with Kaoru, and talking to him less. When he did talk to Kaoru, it was always about Haruhi and how great she was. _'You spend sixteen years of your life with someone and you mean the world to them. Then some bitch comes along, they fall in love with her and it's like you never existed.' _Kaoru thought bitterly. He looked up slowly when he heard Haruhi talking to Kyouya.

"Kyouya-senpai, Hikaru and I are going to be together while entertaining the guests from now on, okay?" Haruhi was smiling and holding Hikaru's hand. Said boy was also smiling, looking down at Haruhi with adoration.

"Well, I don't mind, but what about Kaoru?" Kyouya replied, looking up from his laptop's screen to look at the older Hitachiin.

"Kaoru will be fine; he can entertain guests on his own." Haruhi intercepted before Hikaru could reply. Kyouya raised an eye brow.

"Well, if you both agree, I suppose it won't be a problem. Just make sure you do something good so the profits won't go down." Kyouya looked up at them warningly.

"Don't worry Senpai, we will." Haruhi said, grabbing Hikaru's arm and dragging him away. Kyouya sighed before looking at Kaoru. Said twin's head was resting on his hand again. Kyouya shook his head and looked at his laptop screen again.

"Kaoru..." Kaoru looked up and saw Tamaki looking down at him.

"Hi Senpai." Kaoru mumbled, looking down again.

"You know, if you don't want to entertain guests by yourself, you can always do it with me." The host club's 'King' smiled down at Kaoru.

"I don't know Milord..." Kaoru replied.

"Think about it, okay? Host club is over for today anyway." Tamaki ruffled Kaoru's hair before walking over to the Shadow King. Kaoru's sighed, grabbing his bag and standing up. He didn't look at Hikaru as he left, just walked out of the room. Hunny watched Kaoru leave, confusion written on his face.

"Takashi, are Hika-chan and Kao-chan fighting?" Hunny looked up at his tall cousin, clutching Usa-chan close to him.

"I don't know..." Mori replied, looking over at Hikaru who was completely oblivious to the fact his brother had left. "But I hope Hikaru changes his attitude soon...."

O.O.O.O.O

Kaoru walked into his bedroom, dropping his bag by the door. He loosened his tie, pulling it off and throwing it into the laundry basket by his bathroom. A couple of days after Haruhi and Hikaru started dating, Hikaru said it was time he got his own room and moved out of the room him and Kaoru had been sharing their whole lives. Kaoru sighed, laying down on his stomach on his bed and hiding his face in a pillow. _'Maybe if I stay like this long enough, I'll suffocate.' _Kaoru knew he wouldn't die from that though. He turned over and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

_'How could he leave me behind so easily, when I miss him so much?' _Kaoru wondered, closing his eyes tightly to stop the oncoming tears from falling. He needed to find something to do to distract himself. He got off the bed, walking out of his room and headed towards the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen he heard noises coming from the dining room. Confused, he walked over to the door and eased it open. What he saw almost caused him to slam the door shut, but he managed to close it quietly. He backed away, stumbling into the kitchen. He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. His brother and Haruhi and been _kissing._ Not just sweet pecks either. Kaoru felt tears running down his face._ 'Why is he doing this to me?' _Kaoru looked up, noticing that there was a knife on the kitchen counter. Wiping away his tears, the younger Hitachiin walked over to it. _'I guess one of the cooks forgot to put it away...' _Kaoru picked it up, only to drop it a second later when he cut his finger. He gazed at the cut, blood starting to drip out of the wound.

"I'm such a klutz..." He muttered, picking the knife up again and carrying it to the sink. He looked at the cut again, then glanced back at the knife. "... I must be going crazy." He grumbled as he picked up the knife and left the kitchen. He hurried back to his room, not wanting to bump into his brother. He shut the door quickly once he made it to his room before walking into the bathroom. The younger twin opened one of the drawers and placed the knife in it, closing it again. He walked back out, shutting the door carefully. He looked down at the cut on his finger, it looked like the bleeding had stopped, he couldn't tell. Kaoru opened his bedroom door and walked to a bathroom down the hall, turning on the tap and running the water over his finger. After the blood had been washed away he left the bathroom, and bumped into Hikaru. Hikaru was looking at the younger twin in confusion.

"What were you doing?" Kaoru felt his heart fill with hope, even though he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up.

"I cut my finger in the kitchen, I was just cleaning it." Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you clean it in the kitchen or your own bathroom?" Kaoru shrugged, looking down. Hikaru rolled his eyes before walking away. Kaoru sighed, turning around and walking back to his room. He sat on his bed when he reached it, looking out the window. Dark clouds had started forming in the sky, the first signs of rain. The younger twin took off the rest of his uniform, throwing it into the laundry basket before climbing into bed and curling up in a ball. He shut his eyes, praying that the nightmares wouldn't come to haunt him again.

O.O.O.O.O

"So, what should we do for our act?" Kaoru closed his eyes, trying to block out his brother's and Haruhi's voice. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, looking up to see two violet eyes staring at him with concern.

"Kaoru, you look horrible." Tamaki sat next to the younger twin, placing the back of his hand on Kaoru's forehead.

"Really? Cause I feel like shit." The Hitachiin replied, looking down again. Tamaki glanced over at Hikaru and Haruhi, his eyes hardening slightly before he looked back at the younger twin.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Kaoru looked at the Host Club 'King' as the blond walked over to Kyouya. He whispered something in the raven haired boy's ear, earning him a glare. He whispered something again, indicating to Kaoru. Kaoru was now even more confused. _'They're talking about me?' _Tamaki stood up, smiling and clapping his hands twice to get everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry, but the host club is closed again today, you may all go home." Tamaki finished his announcement before grabbing Kaoru's hand and dragging him out of the Host Club.

"Milord? What are you doing?" Tamaki looked back to smile at the younger twin.

"You're staying over at my house tonight." The smaller boy looked up, confused.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, I don't want you at your house when Hikaru and Haruhi are there. It's hurting you too much." The older boy's voice had turned worried and angry.

"I'm fine..." Kaoru mumbled.

"No, you're not." Tamaki retorted, opening the door to the limo that had pulled up and pushing Kaoru inside.

"You know, this could be considered kidnapping." Kaoru remarked, a small smirk appearing. Tamaki glared at him.

"I'm trying to help you, stop making smart-ass remarks."

"I don't need help, I'm perfectly fine." Kaoru turned to look out the window.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I'm not, there's really nothing wrong."

"... do you want me to take you home?"

"I don't care..." Tamaki sighed, looking out his window as well. They soon arrived at the Suoh mansion and Tamaki got out, holding the door open for the younger Hitachiin to climb out. Kaoru sighed and climbed out. Tamaki closed the car door behind him and led the way up to the front doors of Suoh mansion number two. When he opened the door they were met with five maids.

"Welcome home Tamaki-sama." One maid greeted, offering to take Tamaki's bag. Tamaki smiled.

"Thank you." One maid noticed Kaoru.

"Hello Hitachiin-sama." Kaoru looked up and smiled.

"Hi." The maids bowed before walking away. Tamaki started walking up the stairs.

"Come on." He called over his shoulder. Kaoru followed the blond, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He didn't really have any reason to be nervous, but he had never been to one of the other host club members' house without his brother. _'But I'm never with him anymore, so I guess I should be used to it...' _Kaoru, not paying attention to where he was walking, bumped into Tamaki.

"Huh? Milord?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Tamaki smiled at the younger twin and continued to his room. Kaoru frowned, confused, but followed the older boy. Tamaki reached his room and pushed the door open, stepping aside so Kaoru could walk in first before following him. He looked at the clock, which read 6:00 p.m.

"Do you want supper?" He asked, turning to look at the younger boy.

"No thank you." Kaoru whispered. Tamaki frowned. _'Why has his personality suddenly changed?' _

"Are you okay?" Tamaki walked over to Kaoru and placed his hand on his forehead. Kaoru looked up at him, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm fine..."

"Okay..." Tamaki and Kaoru jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door. Tamaki walked over and opened the door, seeing two maids with trays of food.

"We've brought Tamaki-sama and Hitachiin-sama their supper." The maid in front said.

"Ah, okay, thank you." Tamaki replied, smiling. He stepped out of the way to let the maids in. They placed the trays of food on the coffee table in his room, bowed, then left. Tamaki closed the door behind them, sighing. He wasn't particularly hungry, and Kaoru had already said he wouldn't eat. Tamaki picked up the trays and placed them outside the door. He quickly wrote an apology note for the maids and placed it on top of one of the trays before he closed the door again. He looked over at Kaoru, who was still sitting on the sofa. He sat down across from Kaoru and picked up a book, starting to read.

Tamaki looked up from the book he was reading to see the clock said 11:00 p.m. He looked at Kaoru, surprised he was in the exact same position that he was in when the blond had started reading.

"Hey, Kaoru, maybe we should go to bed now." Kaoru looked up at Tamaki.

"Okay..." Tamaki stood up, walking over to where two beds were.

"I asked someone to bring another bed in here for you." Tamaki explained when Kaoru looked up at the blond in confusion. Kaoru nodded. "Oh, here." Tamaki said suddenly, passing Kaoru some pyjamas. "We forgot to stop at you place on the way." Kaoru nodded, taking the pyjamas and quietly changing into them. Tamaki changed into his own pyjamas and climbed into bed. Kaoru climbed into the other bed and curled up.

"Good night Kaoru." Tamaki whispered.

"Night Milord." Kaoru murmured softly.

O.O.O.O.O

Tamaki awoke at 3:00 a.m. to the sound of whimpering. He sat up, confused, before he remembered that Kaoru was sleeping over. He glanced over at the younger boy, noticing he was trembling. Kaoru suddenly screamed in his sleep, tears rolling down his face. Tamaki quickly jumped out of his own bed and rushed over to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, wake up." He murmured, shaking the Hitachiin softly. Kaoru sobbed, his trembling growing more obvious. "Kaoru!" Tamaki shook the younger twin a harder. Kaoru jolted awake, gasping. He looked around, confused, and saw Tamaki.

"M-Milord?" Tamaki looked at the younger sympathetically.

"Nightmare?" Kaoru nodded, tears falling again. He whimpered, sobbing.

"I-is it my fault? Did I d-do something wrong?" He cried. Tamaki hugged the younger twin close, rubbing his back gently. Kaoru hid his face against Tamaki's chest, sobbing and clinging to the front of the blonde's shirt.

"You did nothing wrong." Tamaki murmured, holding Kaoru closer. Kaoru's sobs gradually grew down to soft whimpers. When he stopped whimpering, Tamaki realized the smaller boy had fallen asleep. Not wanting to leave him in case he had another nightmare Tamaki laid down, still holding Kaoru in his arms. He pulled the comforter over them and hugged the Hitachiin close. He drifted off into sleep, worry and anger filling his heart. (A/N: Yes, I know that makes no sense. I couldn't think of how to word it.)

O.O.O.O.O

"Well, thanks for letting me stay the night." Kaoru pulled his shoes on, almost ready to go home.

"No problem...." Tamaki replied, leaning against the wall. "Are you sure you want to go home? You could always stay here another night." Kaoru looked up, a faint smile appearing on his lips.

"Milord, I'm fine. I will be fine at home too." Tamaki opened his mouth to protest again, then closed it.

"Just... don't let anything he does affect you." Tamaki finally whispered. Kaoru sighed.

"Don't worry, I won't." Kaoru waved goodbye before climbing into the limo that came to pick him up. He groaned, resting his head on the cool, glass window. _'I'm sorry Milord... I'm sorry if I let him hurt me again...." _Kaoru closed his eyes. He wondered why Tamaki cared so much anyway. _'Wait, it's Milord. Milord cares about just about everyone...' _Kaoru was taken out of his thoughts when the limo pulled up in front of the Hitachiin mansion.

"Thank you." Kaoru nodded to the driver before walking into the house. He climbed up the stairs, walking down the many hallways that led to his room. He was looking down the whole time, and didn't see Hikaru until he bumped into him.

"Ow..." Both boys groaned in unison. Both froze at the exact same time and slowly looked up until they were looking at the other's face.

"So... you're back?" Hikaru asked, his voice sounding oddly cold.

"Yeah..." Kaoru mumbled.

"Where were you?"

"Milord's." Hikaru looked shocked.

"Why the hell were you staying with that idiot!?" Kaoru felt anger boiling in his stomach, and he had no idea why.

"Milord's not an idiot! And why the hell do you care where I was!?" Kaoru had started to raise his voice, not having any control over his emotions for the first time in a while.

"I don't care where you were! And I don't care that you were with Milord. You were probably fucking him the whole night!" Both twins' were now standing, glaring at each other. Kaoru felt his hands ball into fists.

"Like hell I was! You don't know anything about me right now!" Tears burned the back of Kaoru's eyes, but he refused to cry in front of his brother.

"I don't know anything about you. I know you're a pathetic idiot who's trying to destroy my happiness with Haruhi." Hikaru crossed his arms, his eyes glaring coldly at Kaoru. Kaoru looked down.

"I don't know where the hell you got that conclusion from, but I'm not trying to destroy your happiness! Why would I do that to someone I love?!" Hikaru shifted his cold gaze out the window.

"It's too bad you love me, because I hate you." With that being said, Hikaru brushed past Kaoru and disappeared around a corner of the halls. Kaoru stood there, frozen for a minute, before he took off running towards his room. He slammed the door shut when he reached it, breathing heavily. Warm tears fell down his face, making his vision blurry. _'Why? Why would he say such a thing?'_

The youngest Hitachiin walked into his bathroom, locking the door before leaning against it. He approached the sinks, turning the handles and splashing his face with cold water. He leaned over the sink, suddenly noticing one of the drawers wasn't completely closed. Kaoru opened the drawer, and saw the knife he had grabbed from the kitchen the other day lying there. He picked it up, running his thumb along the edge. He winced slightly when the blade cut his skin, but a sudden idea struck him. _'I must be losing my mind...' _He thought as he pushed up his sleeves. He picked up the knife with his right hand, laying the sharp edge on his left wrist. He hesitated before he pushed slightly on the knife, then pulled it across his wrist. He flinched slightly at the pain, but a small part of him liked it. He looked down at his wrist, seeing the small cut. He brought the knife to his wrist again, doing the same process as before only slightly harder. This time the cut bled. He watched the blood run down his arm, down his hand and drip into the sink. He smiled, then realized that he had forgotten about Hikaru when he cut himself.

"Well, if this is what it takes..." He mumbled, turning the faucet on again and washing his arm and the knife. He hid the knife in one of the drawers, making sure he wouldn't be able to see it unless he searched for it. He pulled his sleeves down and walked into his bedroom. He quickly changed into his bed clothes, climbing into his bed and curling up into a tight ball underneath the covers when he had done so. He closed his eyes, sleep hitting him almost instantly.

O.O.O.O.O

"Hikaru, why aren't you and Kaoru entertaining together anymore." It was the middle of host club, and Hikaru and Haruhi had started their new act.

"Well, I fell in love with Haruhi and I just had to be near him more." Hikaru replied, taking Haruhi's hands in his own. Kaoru rolled his eyes. Said twin was currently sitting next to Kyouya, having nothing better to do with his time. Kyouya was typing on his computer, every so often glancing at Kaoru.

"If you weren't planning on doing anything today, why did you come?" He finally asked, his typing coming to a stop.

"I don't know..." Kaoru shrugged. "Sorry..." Kyouya sighed.

"There's no reason to be sorry, I was just curious." Kyouya looked at the younger boy. "Has something happened? You're a lot more depressed than you usually are."

"Eh? Oh, well nothing has happened. Everything's just fine." Kaoru shifted nervously in his seat. He had cut himself quite a few more times since the first time, and he was desperately trying to hide it. "Err, I'm going to the bathroom." With that said the younger twin stood up and hurried out of the third music room. He walked down the halls, not paying much attention to where he was walking. As he turned a corner, he decided to look up and froze. In front of him was Hikaru and Haruhi, kissing. Haruhi's arms were around the older twin's neck, and Hikaru's hand was up her shirt. Kaoru backed away, rushing around the corner again and running down the halls. He passed the third music room, and could have sworn he heard Tamaki call his name, but was too busy running away to listen. He left the school grounds and continued to run home. He was out of breath by the time he got to the front gates of the Hitachiin mansion, and he paused to catch his breath before rushing into the house. He ran up to his room, ignoring any of the maids who tried to talk to him, and slammed his door shut. The younger twin felt tears falling down his face, but didn't make any move to wipe them away. Instead, he hurried into the bathroom and closed the door. He walked over to the drawer and pulled the knife out. He looked into the mirror, more tears falling.

"Why... why did you do this? What did I do to deserve to be treated like this?" He sobbed, feeling his heart breaking more. He raised the knife to his wrist and pressed it against his skin, hard. He watched the blood flow down his arm, and he pushed the knife down harder. The blood flowed more quickly, spilling into the sink. Kaoru pressed the knife directly on the vein in his wrist, pushing down hard and watching the blood flow quickly out, spilling into the sink. He started to feel light headed and dropped the knife. He collapsed, and felt himself slipping into darkness.

"I... hope you'll.... be happy... with... out... me..." The younger twin's body dropped completely to the floor, a pool of blood starting to form around his left arm. He breathed one last breath before becoming completely still.

O.O.O.O.O

"No... Why him?" Tamaki was sitting in the third music room, his head resting on his hands. Warm tears fell softly down his cheeks. Kyouya sat next to him, his face showing how worried and upset he was. He looked up when the doors to the third music room opened and Hunny, Mori, Hikaru and Haruhi walked in.

"Tama-chan? Kyo-chan? What's wrong?" Hunny tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Everyone, sit down. There something we need to tell you..." Kyouya said, indicating to the loveseat across from the one he and Tamaki were sitting on. Mori walked over and sat on it, Hunny jumping onto his lap. Haruhi and Hikaru followed, Hikaru wrapping his arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"What's this about?" He asked, slightly irritated. Tamaki slowly looked up at him, anger flashing in his eyes.

"What's this about? I would tell you what this is about, but I'll let you wait till you get home." Hikaru glared back at him.

"Fine, I'll go see then." He stood up and left the room. Haruhi stood up as well and left. Tamaki sighed, feeling tears burn at the back of his eyes again.

"Tama-chan, what's going on?" Hunny asked, looking at the taller blonde in confusion. Tamaki looked up at his Sempai.

"... Kaoru is dead. He committed suicide." Hunny's eyes widened.

"What? Kao-chan is dead?" The smaller boys eyes welled with tears and he buried his face against Mori's shoulder, starting to sob. The taller boy wrapped his arms around Hunny, his eyes sad. Tamaki looked down.

"... That's all I needed to say. Please excuse us, we have a funeral we have to plan." Tamaki stood up and was about to walk out with Kyouya when Hunny looked up at him.

"Please, let us help..." The small boy whispered. Tamaki looked surprised for a second, but nodded and exited the room, followed by the other three males.

"Fuck, why the hell didn't that asshole just tell me what happened when I was there!?" Hikaru climbed out of the limo that dropped him and Haruhi off at his house, and was surprised to see and ambulance and cop car outside the front door. Frowning, he walked forward, followed closely by Haruhi. He walked up the front steps and opened the door, bumping into a paramedic who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, excuse me..." Hikaru mumbled, edging around the tall man. He froze at the site he saw in front of him. He saw his twin lying on a stretcher, his eyes closed. His left arm was covered with blood, as were his clothes. Hikaru stepped forward, looking down on the younger twin. He turned to a paramedic, the same one he had bumped into seconds before.

"... What happened? Did he pass out or something? Cut himself on a piece of glass? What?" The paramedic looked down at him, a frown on his face.

"He committed suicide." Hikaru froze, his eyes wide.

"Hm..." The older twin couldn't think of anything to say, and watched blankly as the paramedics picked his brother up and carried him out of the building.

"Thank god he's out of the way." Haruhi's voice sounded in his ear, and he looked down at her. She was holding his arm, a smug smirk on her face.

"Yeah... hey, you should head home. I've got some shit I've got to do." Hikaru smiled down at her, while she frowned.

"Fine... see you later..." The small girl left the building, and Hikaru walked upstairs. He entered his room and sat down on his bed. He stared blankly at his wall for about an hour before he laid down and closed his eyes, falling into a fitful sleep.

O.O.O.O.O

The rain fell heavily as the Hitachiin's family and friends hurried into the church. Tamaki and Kyouya were standing outside the doors, watching everyone hurry in. Tamaki felt a painful tug in his heart when the twins' parents passed them. Yuzuha was crying, her head bowed. Her husband had his right arm around her shoulders, gently leading her into the church. Though he was appearing to be strong, his eyes gave away how devastated he was. Everyone had gone in, except two people who were approaching the church. Tamaki's gaze hardened when he saw Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Late for your own brother's funeral, Hikaru? Did you really care that little about him?" Hikaru glared at Tamaki, flipping him off before walking inside the church. Tamaki sighed angrily. Kyouya glanced at him, also sighing.

"Come on, let's go." He grabbed Tamaki's wrist and led him into the church, taking their seats. Tamaki listened blankly as the priest spoke about Kaoru and his life. He bowed his head, feeling tears threatening to fall. He grabbed Kyouya's hand, squeezing it tightly. Kyouya glanced over at his friend, his heart aching from the look of grieve on the blonde's face. Kyouya squeezed Tamaki's hand back, doing his best to comfort him. The service was soon over and everyone was slowly filing out of the church. Tamaki slowly stood up, walking up to Kaoru's casket and looking at the younger boy.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you..." He whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. Kyouya came up behind him, looking at the younger twin's body sadly.

"Come on, let's go." He murmured softly. Tamaki nodded, glancing down at Kaoru one more time before walking out of the church.

"So, why'd he do it?" Tamaki stopped dead when he walked out the church doors, turning to see Hikaru leaning against the side of the building.

"Excuse me?"

"Why'd he kill himself?" Tamaki glared at the older twin, his hand balling into fists.

"You want to know why he killed himself? He killed himself because of you! If you hadn't started dating that bitch and started ignoring him, he would still be with us!" Hikaru glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Fuck, are you really that stupid?! He was in love with you! You have no idea how much he loved you! Then you started dating Haruhi, and started completely ignoring him! How the hell do you think that made him feel?! That's your fucking answer. It's your fault he's dead, I hope you're happy with yourself, and I hope that bitch is worth it." Tamaki turned around, walking away from Hikaru. Hikaru stood, shocked, trying to process what he had just been told.

"... that asshole is lying... fuck!" Hikaru punched the wall beside him before running towards his limo and jumping in.

"Hikaru! Wait!" The older twin looked up to see Haruhi standing outside his car door.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry, I just need some time to think on my own. I'll send another limo to come pick you up, okay?" Before Haruhi could reply Hikaru rolled up his window and the limo was driving away. Hikaru groaned, resting his head on his hands. _'Fuck that asshole... how dare he blame me...' _The limo soon pulled up outside his house and he opened the door, running inside. He ran up the stairs, rushing through the halls until he stood outside his twin's door.

"... what the hell am I doing?" He groaned, resting his head against the door. He shrieked in surprise when the door swung open and he fell flat on his face. Groaning, he sat up. _'Why the hell isn't his door closed...' _He looked around the room that used to be his and Kaoru's, standing up. He noticed a book sitting on the dresser by the closet. Curious, he walked over to it and opened it to a random page, freezing when he read the contents.  
_I don't understand how Hikaru can love her and not me... I never did anything to hurt him; I always listened to what he said. Why aren't I good enough for him...?  
_Hikaru dropped the diary, tears burning the back of his eyes.

"Kaoru, what have I done..." He wiped away the tears and laid on his brother's bed, burying his face in the younger twin's pillow. Sobs racked his body as he fell into a restless sleep.

O.O.O.O.O

Hikaru woke up the next day, slightly confused on why he was in his brother's bed. He then remembered what happened the night before, and forced himself not to cry. He realized his phone was vibrating, and pulled it out of his pocket, reading the text Haruhi had sent him.

_"Hey, you okay? Want to hang out today?"_

Hikaru's grip on the phone tightened, and he quickly texted her back.

_"Look, I'm really sorry. I think you and I should take a break from each other..."_

He sighed, burying his face in Kaoru's pillow again, ignoring the fact his phone was vibrating again. _'Kaoru... I'm so sorry...' _He stood up, walking into the younger twin's bathroom. He found the bloody knife sitting on the counter. _'They didn't get rid of this? Idiots...' _He picked up the knife, looking at it, before bringing it to his wrist and cutting a long, deep gash. He did it again a few times, and started to feel light-headed. _'I'll join you soon Kaoru... I just hope you can forgive me...' _The older twin collapsed, his heart coming to a stop.

O.O.O.O.O

Tamaki's hand clenched into a fist.

"Why? Why the hell did they both have to die!?" Kyouya sat beside him, a frown on his face.

"I don't know. But we both know this is Haruhi's fault, so why not take revenge." Tamaki looked up at Kyouya, raising an eyebrow.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"You'll see." Kyouya smirked, standing. Tamaki looked up at him, confused, before following him out the door.

O.O.O.O.O

Haruhi was found a week later, in a ditch with her throat slit. The host club shut down, as they had lost three of their members, and the remaining member's lives carried on with a part of their heart buried in the ground with the Hitachiin twins. Kyouya and Tamaki got their revenge on Haruhi, and ended up getting together. Tamaki would never forget the twins though, especially Kaoru...

* * *

**... yeah, okay, I'm sorry bout this. I was severly depressed when I got the idea for this and started writing it. End was a bit hard to write cause I'm really happy right now. Well, over then the fact it's depressing, I like this :D Please review, it'll mean alot to me. Thank you! Hope you liked it. Review~**


End file.
